War & Consequences
by LittleMsFanGirl55
Summary: Sequel to 'A Winter's Love & Her Tessaract Problem'. It's been over a year since the incident in Brooklyn & Caitlin's not only earned a superhero identity but a SHIELD Badge too. But when the world's greatest heroes' enemies come together for revenge, the Avengers have no choice but to stand together & fight to protect the world... and their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Wow this took longer than expected. Well here is the long waited for sequel to 'A Winter's Love & Her Tessaract'. Firstly I like to mention this one will contain 3 new OCs- Amelia Harbour (Hydro Blade), Isabel Fabray (Blackbird), Roxana Rarnado (Electra) [yes I know there's a Marvel character called 'Elektra' but different characters I swear]. I'll also be putting it some other Marvel characters, I apologize for any inaccuracy as I've never read the comics ;) Enjoy)**_

(Set a few years after 'A Winter's Love & Her Tessaract Problem'. Featuring many OCs. Set from the POV of Caitlin Winters, OC. Steve/Caitlin [OC], Clint/Amelia [OC], Bruce/Cynthia [OC].)

**Chapter 1**

Leaning my head on the aircraft window I stared out at the clear blue sky. It had been just over a whole year since the Brooklyn incident. A lot had happened in that time so maybe I should start at the beginning…

It had been around three months of life as a Shield Agent, when it was decided that I was to be given a more permanent partner. At first the thought hadn't excited me… I'll be honest, I'd had trust issues ever since my parents died. But I didn't expect the surprise I had. My new partner's name, well she was referred to as 'Hydro Blade'. Her real name was Amelia Harbour, but the crazy thing was… the fact I knew her. When I had lived in Iowa until I was nine, her and her parents had lived next door to mine. We had grown up together and had been close friends. Even at a young age I was bullied and Amelia had stuck up for me. In the same year that we both turned six, each of our parents were brutally murdered. Amelia had left to go and live with her grandparents, I hadn't seen her since. We had re-connected on that day. I discovered she was involved in a crash when she was travelling to her grandparents. She had some form of mutation allowing her to control water. From that day onwards she had been raised by Shield and worked as an Agent as long as she could remember. The two of us along with Steve and Clint had spoilt the plans of 'The Witch'. The Witch was a notorious villain who controlled the elements Fire and Ice. His real name was Nathaniel Rowan, and he was the man who had murdered my parents. We had stopped his plans, during this I had gained my own superhero identity. I had been called 'Cosmic Winter', with help from my new friend Colin Williams, who was entering his early teens. I had formed a strong brotherly-sisterly relationship with him, which I'm sure his single mother, Rachael Williams, greatly appreciated. Well we had destroyed many of The Witch's bases, in which I had nearly died in an explosion. Luckily I had managed to drag myself out the wreckage, to receive a bone crushing hug from Amelia.

After all of this, I had helped Steve with a problem of his own. We tracked down an assassin known as 'The Winter Solider' with the help of Sam Wilson or the 'Falcon' as he was better called. We found out this 'Winter Solider' was no other than Bucky Barnes, friend of Steve who was presumed dead when he fell of a speeding train about what… around 70 years ago. He was now a brain washed, bionic assassin who was working under 'Crossbones'. A mercenary who stood by all of the standards that 'Red Skull' had created. We stopped his assault on New York where Steve had nearly died destroying the plane. It was after this that the two of us, well he showed that he felt the same way I did. After visiting a retired Peggy Carter and giving her that dance Steve had always promised her… we made it official, me and Steve became a couple.

What had me most curious was the disappearance of Bucky, he had regained his memory and was so terrorised by what he had done that he fled without another word.

Steve was so shook up by Bucky, that neither I nor Sam knew what to say or do.

I shut my eyes, shaking my head to disperse the flashbacks of the past year or so. Smiling to myself I looked through my phone contacts; Phillip Coulson (who was surprisingly alive, from what I heard the guy had nearly died at the hands of Loki), Peggy Carter, Sharon Carter (niece of Peggy and agent of SHIELD), Sam Wilson and Rhodey.

The aircraft then jerked slightly as we landed. The pilot turned to me, "We've arrived Agent Winters."

I nodded opening up the door.

"Thanks Agent Nielson," I cried out my shoulder as I jumped out the aircraft. Bag over shoulder and phone in hand I walked from aircraft. I entered through the back entrance of the SHIELD base. It was simply set out with doors to offices and training areas.

I stopped outside a door, knocking on in.

A familiar voice replied, "Enter."

I walked inside to see Agent Maria Hill sat behind a desk, filing paperwork.

Reaching inside my bag I grabbed my mission report.

"Agent Hill," I said as I handed her the report. She pointed to the desk where I placed it.

I turned to leave.

"Winters," Hill called.

I turned back meeting her gaze.

"Enjoy your 21st birthday," she told me with a smile.

"Thanks Agent Hill," I replied as I left through the door.

It was true, I had a whole week off and on the Saturday was my 21st birthday. I had no idea what I was doing, but I presumed a 'party' of some kind had been organised by Pepper and Tony, due to all the whispered secrecy.

Walking down the corridor I headed towards the main entrance, phone in hand I pressed the buttons ringing Steve. He was supposed to be picking me up and taking me back to Stark… no we referred to it as Avengers tower now.

I waited patiently as I heard the phone being picked up, good that was a sign he was driving.

"Hey, how far away are you?" I asked with a sweet tone in my voice.

"I'm parked outside," he replied.

My smile grew wide, I hadn't seen him since two weeks ago and to know he was just outside… well it was hard not to squeal with glee. Containing myself, I hung up then I walked at a quickened pace towards the double doors. My grin widened even more as I spotted him. There he was, stood beside his jet black American chopper motorcycle waiting for me.

Steve looked up meeting my gaze, his grin was not easily concealed as I walked over.

He leaned down wrapping me up in his arms, he whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I smiled whispering back, "I missed you too."

Planting a small kiss on his lips, I smiled at him cheekily.

"So can a girl get a lift to New York City?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked, "Do you need to ask?"

"Not really," I winked. He climbed on front starting up the motorcycle. Sitting behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. We took off from the base heading out onto the back road leading to Manhattan…


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Wow this took a while, sorry about that. Anyway nice little chapter beginning… don't hate me for the end lol ;) Enjoy and thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews that I've received from you all you. You are the reason I love writing this ;) )**_

**Chapter 2**

The engine of the motorcycle abruptly cut off as we pulled up beside the sidewalk. It had to be the early hours of afternoon by now and my stomach let me know how hungry I was with an enormous grumble.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Steve mentioned with a small smirk on his face.

"That's what I get for not having anything to eat since six o'clock this morning," I grumbled pulling a playful sulking face and rubbing my stomach for dramatic effect.

Steve attempted his best smypathic face as he climbed on the motorcycle with me following his lead.

He held out his hand clearly offering to take my bag. I learnt a long time ago that arguing with him never worked. Taking off the shoulder bag in a rather ungraceful manner, I handed it to him. In all honesty the thing had been weighing my shoulder down and part of me was thankful. He draped it over his shoulder as the two of us entered Avengers Tower hand-in-hand.

We waited patiently as the elevator climbed to the top floor. Every member of the Avengers had a room here but not many of them stayed here a lot of the time. Thor was in Asgard most of the time, but he often came down and stayed here with Jane. Tony and Pepper had a business to run so they weren't here that often, except when Tony was here he spent a lot of the time in the lab with Bruce. Bruce stayed here pretty much 24-7, cooped up in the lab working away. Cynthia often came over and Bruce was always happy to share what he was working on with her. To my surprise Cynthia was generally interested, but maybe that was because she was more interested in him…

Steve spent his time either here, at his apartment in Brooklyn or out saving the world with Sam Wilson. Both Clint and Natasha were often out on missions, but when they weren't they could be found here going crazy with nothing to do.

When I wasn't on missions I could be found staying here or sometimes I stayed at Steve's apartment, depending mostly on where Steve was. Amelia, my friend and SHIELD partner, stayed here most of the time and more than often was in some form of argument/debate with Tony. Pepper had helped Cynthia step up a small bakery shop in New York, it had been Cynthia's little dream since well… as long as I'd known her! She always came bearing sweet and savoury gifts when she visited. Honestly… they were delicious!

At the thought of Cynthia bakery goods my stomach growled far louder than I would have liked.

"Well I guess I'll be raiding the fridge when we get up there!" I stated matter-of-factly.

Steve laughed at the thought. Out of all the girls he could have, he picked the most 'unladylike' one.

The elevator dinged. We stepped out meeting the blonde haired Amelia Harbour, who was just entering the room. She was dressed in baggy clothes and it looked like she just woken up.

"Hey," she grumbled still half asleep.

"Have you seriously just got up?" I asked sarcastically, letting go of Steve's hand and standing to face her.

"Well I'm sorry for walking in at six o'clock in morning from our latest mission," Amelia snapped.

I sighed, Amelia had left earlier than me as I had to have a damn conference with Fury.

"True… lucky fudge you got to get back earlier than me…" I moaned childishly.

"Aww poor little Caitlin being deprived from her dear Steve," Amelia teased beginning to head to the kitchen.

I glared at her teasingly as I ran and jumped on her back making her jump.

Amelia grumbled in anger as she reacted, quickly putting me in a headlock.

"Hey! Let me go!" I moaned.

"And why would I do that?" Amelia replied evilly.

I struggled trying to get free.

"Amelia come on pack it in!" Steve cried.

Amelia shook her head.

"Well I think it's fair to say Winters is back," I heard the familiar voice of Tony Stark as he entered the room with Pepper following.

She gave us her 'disproving mother face' but Amelia ignored it.

"Seriously, let go!" I snapped getting frustrated now.

"Nope!" Amelia smirked.

"Amelia just let her go!" Pepper demanded, rather annoyed.

"Fine," Amelia mumbled releasing me from the headlock.

I rubbed the back of my neck pouting my bottom lip, "That hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't be such a baby Winters, Amy was only being friendly," Tony said, earning him evils from Amelia and a nudge from Pepper.

Amelia hated having her name shortened and let's exactly why Tony called her Amy.

I smirked at that, thinking of it as revenge against her, which earned me a nudge in the stomach from Amelia.

I laughed then began making my way to the kitchen… the contents of the fridge had my name on it…

Taking a deep relaxed sigh I collapsed on the sofa.

"Popcorn's done!" came Pepper's cry from the kitchen.

She walked in with an over sized bowl of buttered popcorn in hand. It was a rare moment where every single friend of mine was in the same room… yes all of them.

All of the usual suspects were here… my fellow Avengers, Jane, Cynthia, Colin and Rachael. Surprisingly Rhodey was here with Sam Wilson and Phillip Coulson… yes I said Coulson, honestly the dude was pretty awesome and the way he was around Steve made me smile for ear to ear. Even Peggy and her niece Sharon were here… me and Sharon didn't always agree on things but we trusted each other, so I guess that's something. According to Steve she was the splitting image of Peggy from the 1940s. I liked Peggy, she may be getting on now but she was still fierce and feisty in everyway Steve had described her.

Amelia looked up at Pepper as if expecting something.

"And a bag of Minstrels from the non popcorn eater," Pepper cried tossing Amelia the bag of chocolate treats.

"So what are we watching first?" Colin asked, his little teenage body sat next to Cynthia on the plush carpet.

Rachael shrugged, "I thought it was Caitlin's pick first."

Everyone turned to look at me, I hated being put on the spot.

"Erm…" I trailed off running through a list of movies in my mind, "How about the Woman in Black?"

I noticed Pepper shudder. Well I had gone to see it in the cinema with her and Cynthia… let's just say by the end of it, I was the only one still watching it without hiding behind coats, yelping in the jumpy bits and asking if we could leave. Fat chance of leaving… I'd parted with good money for it.

The movie began and I sat there my head resting on Steve's shoulder and Amelia leaning on my legs…

My eyes slowly fluttered open, subjecting me to squint due to the bright light from the TV. I had no idea what time it was but the DVD player was stuck on standby showing the logo screen. I still had my head on Steve's shoulder and his arm draped around me. Amelia was snoring quietly her head resting on my left leg. Clint head was leaning on her shoulder and Natasha slept on the floor next to them, her head resting on Clint's lap.

Everyone was in similar positions fast asleep, leaving me the only one awake. I sighed feeling the urge to stretch my legs and walk. I scanned my surrounding's tactfully… how was I going to do this without waking anybody up?

Slowly and attentively, I slowly moved Steve's arm from around me and placed it back at his side. Next I held Amelia's head as I stood up. I moved it back so she was leaning on the sofa. Then I scooted around sleeping bodies as I made my way towards the windows, standing there watching the night lights of Manhattan. I must have been standing there for a good few minutes before I heard movement behind me.

"Thought you were asleep?" I said.

"I was until someone stood on my toe," Bruce replied.

"Right… sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

We stood in silence leaning opposite sides of the window, watching the city below.

"Hmm…" I muttered.

Bruce looked up, "Something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking you know… how long this peace is going to last before someone else comes along threatening their safety," I answered, casting a glance at the sleeping forms of my 'family', Colin and Cynthia in particular.

Bruce sighed, "I know what you mean. It's been too quiet for a while and honestly… everyone's on edge."

"Even the big guy?"

"Yeah even him."

"I see…"

"Well I know the best thing we can do."

"And what's that?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

I nodded, "Makes sense."

The conservation ended there as we continued observing in silence.

"You too up already?" came Rachael's whisper as she began walking towards us… she then suddenly stopped in her tracks her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Yeah I guess so," I replied before looking to Rachael noticing her terrorised expression, "What's wrong?"

She raised a shaky hand towards the window, pointing.

Me and Bruce exchanged glances before looking simultaneously in the direction of where she was pointing.

Flying outside were two rather large aircrafts, each with missiles and rather large machine guns aimed at us.

I turned abruptly screeching with Kubik's energy in my voice, "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Everyone suddenly jolted awake, confused as to what was going on.

"What? What's going on?" Jane asked in panic.

"We're about to be shot at!" Rachael yelled in fright.

I began to run but it was too late to usher everyone out as the explosions started…


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Holy fudge it's been ages since I updated this, so so sorry about that, I was very busy. Anyway thanks for reading all. Hope you enjoy it.)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Eugh!" I groaned my ears ringing from the blast. The side of my head felt sticky and my vision was hazy as I opened my eyes.

"CAITLIN, GET UP! WE NEED TO MOVE!" came someone's muffled scream. I turned seeing Cynthia beside me pulling me up by the rim of my top and dragging me with her as we dived behind one of the plush sofa. I was still dazed… confused as to the whole thing, that's when the shower of bullets began. I shut my eyes focussing Kubik's energy to create a shield around everyone that was in reach. The bullets bounced off making small tapping sounds as the fell to the ground.

I shut my eyes shaking my head slightly. Fighting the feeling of nausea I rose to my feet, still maintaining the energy shield.

"Who the hell is firing at us?" I called out to anyone who could answer.

"Can't tell, with our long list of 'friends' it could be anyone of them!" Clint answered.

I watched intently out the window, flying fairly close were two helicopters of some kind. I then looked to my left as Thor started running towards dodging out the way of their bullets.

"Amelia," I turned to her as I addressed her, "Get them out of here."

She nodded as she began ushering the non-fighters out with the help of Sharon and Sam, "What are you gonna do?"

"Something reckless," I said with smile. Running at top speed I headed to the window. Thor was already firing lightning at one of the helicopters, but something was wrong. The helicopters… maybe that wasn't the best name for them… the aircrafts seemed to be absorbing the lightning as if… they were prepared for us.

Gulping I propelled myself out of the window landing on top of one of them. Raising my glowing blue fist I brought it down onto the hard shell of the aircraft expecting my hand to go right through and access the controls. But instead I had to hold back tears of pain as my knuckles felt like they were going to break.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. I attempted it again with both fists this time but had more or less the same reaction.

Turning around I met Natasha gaze, she was stood by the edge of the window firing bullets at the aircraft to no avail.

"These things won't bust open!" I cried.

"It's almost like they were designed to be prepared for us," Natasha called back.

"Yeah that's what I was afraid off," I answered.

Natasha gazed widened, "CAITLIN WATCH YOUR BACK!"

It was too late, I turned just as the aircraft's shell glowed Tessaract blue and blast me with a large blast. I was whirled backwards, crashing into the tower before falling to the ground below.

My eyes glazed over as I fell… Kubik hadn't had enough time to heal my head wound and now I was in serious trouble.

"CAITLIN!" I heard Amelia's call, it was somewhere close by and clear to hear over the ruckus of fighting above.

My fall stopped abruptly as I felt a hand around my wrist.

Opening my eyes I met Amelia's blue gaze.

"Is everyone okay? Did they get out safe?" I asked her, not even thinking about the fact I was daggling over the edge of a rather tall building.

"They're fine Caitlin, I came back to see how I could help," Amelia replied.

"Right," I mumbled looking down at the ground below.

"Come on!" she grumbled pulling me up to safety. I gripped her hand tightly as I clambered back into the building.

Sighing I sat on the ground catching my breath as I rubbed my damaged ribs.

"What the hell happened up there?" Amelia asked me.

"The aircraft… it absorbed my energy attacks and blasted them back," as soon as I said that we heard the crackle of lightning and the booming cry of Thor.

"Shit… looks like you weren't the only one… wait a minute…" Amelia trailed off.

"What?"

"The Witch, don't you remember?"

"Wait yeah he was working on producing weapons like this weapons that absorbed my energy… you don't think…"

"I don't think… I bet on it!" Amelia cried looking up at the underneath of the aircrafts.

"If he's managed to get everything he needed, got his specs back, perfected it and has figured out how to use it on everyone else… then we're screwed," I stated.

"Maybe not!" Amelia cried pointing up.

I followed her finger spotting what she had noticed. Underneath the aircraft was an unusual dark red hatch…

"Amelia you're a genius!" I smiled broadly.

Amelia grinned cheekily, "While everyone distracts them, we'll bring them down in one foul swoop."

I nodded as we put our plan into motion.

Using Kubik energy I made a flowing platform that guided us up to underneath of the aircrafts. Amelia took one, I took the other. Together we opened the hatches and disappeared inside…

Gently and silently I pulled myself up. The inside was cramped and darkly lit. Crouching low I crept down the very short corridor to a small alcove of a control room. Using Kubik energy to slightly light my eyes I peered in and furrowed my brow in confusion. The room was empty. Creeping inside I realised that there was no one aboard the aircraft. Looking around I spotted a set of screens, the were monitoring the situation outside and it clear that the aircraft was being operated by remote. But from where and by who?

Rattling my brains I observed the controls and the screens, how do I shut this thing down? If I managed to keep the aircraft in one piece we could analyse how it worked and maybe even track who was using it. The technology looked too similar to the Witch's but a part of me had a feeling something bigger was going on here. I begin flicking switches and tapped a few buttons as I got to grips with the controls.

"Not that one," I muttered as I set a gun off firing bullets at nothing.

Eventually I found what I was looking for, a small red switch. Once I had flicked it steering handles opened up.

"Perfect," I smirked. Gripping them tightly I yanked them to turn the aircraft so it was facing the broken window.

I had control now! All I needed to do was land the aircraft.

If only it was that simple.

The screens began flashing red and bleeping.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

'_Intruder alert! Living organism in control room! Code red! Self destruct sequence initiated!'_ came the sound through the speakers.

"Self destruct sequence… that's not good," I said eyes wide.

Sprinting to the hatch I attempted to open it but to no success.

"Come on! Come on!" I cried in exasperation as I yanked at the hatch.

My mind then flicked to Amelia, if this thing was going to blow up on me she could be in a similar situation.

Pulling out my cell I dialled her number.

"Caitlin you managed to do anything in there?" Amelia questioned as soon as she answered.

"Well you know me, I may have accidently set off a self destruct sequence."

"You what?"

"It happened okay and now the hatch is kind of locked."

"Oh Caitlin you- never mind I stuck in here too. Looks like the hatches locked as soon as we got inside."

"Great, so what now?"

"Hmm… I have an idea. You can make energy shields right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it maybe reckless and there's a chance we may not live to see tomorrow but I think it may just work."

"It wouldn't be us if I wasn't dangerous. I'm listening."

Once Amelia had explained her idea I lined up in position to face her aircraft.

"You sure about this?" I asked down the phone.

"Sure," she answered handing up the phone.

Slipping my cell back in my pocket I looked at the countdown waiting with my grip on the steering handles.

As soon as it reached the 3, 2, 1 mark I launched it forward heading straight for Amelia's aircraft.

It exploded on impact.

Using the explosion as a boost I pushed myself forward grabbing Amelia's out stretched arms. Before the explosion's flames had chance to engulf us I formed an energy shield around us. But I had no chance to get us to safety as the blast shot us straight towards the broken top floor window. As soon as we were through I extinguished the shield. We dropped to the ground harshly and continued rolling until we can to a painful stop. Basically Amelia smashed her face off the counter and my back slammed into hers, causing me to fall flat on my face and her onto my back.

"Arr," Amelia groaned as she cradled her bleeding nose.

"Hey!" came Clint's call as he and our fellow Avengers ran over.

"If you managed to get inside the ships, you could have landed them that would have been a lot more 'safer'," Tony stated sarcastically.

"Well we would have if the little genius below didn't start up the self destruct sequence!" Amelia snapped, her voice sounding funny as she remained cradling her nose.

"If you're going to insult me could you at least get off me first," I grumbled pain in my voice.

"Right sorry," Amelia mumbled as she staggered to her feet.

Slowly I managed to scramble into a sitting position, rubbing my very tender back.

Steve looked between me and Amelia, a serious look in his eye.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed," he said.

"When have you known us to make anything easy," Amelia replied.

He shrugged.

"Any ideas who sent those things?" Bruce asked, he hadn't Hulked out surprisingly.

"No idea," Natasha said looking back to the window.

I looked at Steve and Clint, hoping me and Amelia weren't the only ones who noticed.

They clearly had by the look that passed between them.

Tony watched in confusion, "Okay spill."

Steve looked at me to continue.

"The Witch…" I trailed off.

Tony nodded, no need to explain who he was.

"He was working on weapons like this. Weapons that absorbed my energy… if he had the right specs he may have managed to…" I stopped mid sentenced shivering at the thought.

"He may have developed it to absorb all kinds of attacks, including ours," Clint finished my sentence.

I nodded. Steve held out his hands, helping me to my feet. I looked to Amelia who had a bloody dishcloth held up to her nose. I began to check my body for injuries. Bruises, small cuts, a deep gash on my left thigh, dried blood on my head and probably a very bruised back.

"This Witch sounds like a formidable foe," Thor stated, "To have developed this kind of weaponry alone."

I stopped looking at Thor.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to sound like I was praising the man," Thor apologised.

"No no it's not that… it's what you said," I reassured mulling over my thoughts.

"You don't think he did this alone do you?" Amelia asked me.

I shook my head, "No I don't…"

It would clearly explain why The Witch's aircrafts had managed to fend off everyone's unique attacks. He had to have had help but the main question was from who? That thought chilled me to the bone and somehow I knew that this wasn't over…


End file.
